docsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of Arkansas history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of Arkansas. History of Arkansas, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of Arkansas in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of Arkansas]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Arkansas|75 counties of the State of Arkansas]] *Indigenous peoples *French colony of Louisiane, 1699–1764 **Treaty of Fontainebleau of 1762 *Spanish (though predominantly Francophone) district of Alta Luisiana, 1764–1803 **Third Treaty of San Ildefonso of 1800 *French district of Haute-Louisiane, 1803 **Louisiana Purchase of 1803 *Unorganized U.S. territory created by the Louisiana Purchase, 1803–1804 *District of Louisiana, 1804–1805 *Territory of Louisiana, 1805–1812 *Territory of Missouri, (1812–1819)–1821 **Adams-Onis Treaty of 1819 *Territory of Arkansaw, 1819–1836 **History of slavery in Arkansas *State of Arkansas becomes 25th State admitted to the United States of America on June 15, 1836 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***Arkansas in the American Civil War *****Ninth state to declare secession from the United States of America on May 6, 1861 *****Ninth state admitted to the Confederate States of America on May 18, 1861 ****Battle of Pea Ridge, March 7–8, 1862 ****Battle of Whitney's Lane, May 19, 1862 ****Battle of Saint Charles, June 17, 1862 ****Battle of Hill's Plantation, July 7, 1862 ****Battle of Cane Hill, November 28, 1862 ****Battle of Prairie Grove, December 7, 1862 ****Battle of Arkansas Post, January 9–11, 1863 ****Battle of Chalk Bluff, May 1–2, 1863 ****Battle of Helena, July 4, 1863 ****Battle of Devil's Backbone, September 1, 1863 ****Battle of Bayou Fourche, September 10, 1863 ****Battle of Pine Bluff, October 25, 1863 ****Battle of Elkin's Ferry, April 3–4, 1864 ****Battle of Prairie D'Ane, April 9–13, 1864 ****Battle of Poison Spring, April 18, 1864 ****Battle of Marks' Mills, April 25, 1864 ****Battle of Jenkins' Ferry, April 30, 1864 ****Battle of Old River Lake, June 5–6, 1864 **Arkansas in Reconstruction, 1865–1868 ****Second former Confederate state readmitted to the United States of America on June 22, 1868 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **Hot Springs National Park established on March 4, 1921 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **African-American Civil Rights Movement from December 1, 1955, to January 20, 1969 ***Little Rock Crisis, September 4, 1957 – May 27, 1958 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Bill Clinton becomes 42nd President of the United States on January 20, 1993 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 **History of marriage in Arkansas History of Arkansas, by region * History of Little Rock, Arkansas History of Arkansas, by subject * History of universities in Arkansas ** History of the University of Arkansas Publications about Arkansas history * Encyclopedia of Arkansas History & Culture See also *United States of America **State of Arkansas ***Outline of Arkansas *History of the United States **History of Arkansas *Category:History of Arkansas **commons:Category:History of Arkansas External links * Encyclopedia of Arkansas History & Culture Arkansas Category:History of Arkansas Category:Arkansas-related lists